


:charm:

by Mariessa



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Human Trafficking, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, JayDick Summer Exchange, M/M, No Smut, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Character Death, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover Missions, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Dick Grayson was always a heartbreaker.





	1. :charm:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkyLane96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one

_:charm:_

_Despite having been dead for so long, Jason still felt at home in the streets of Gotham. He had been raised in them, he had fought to live in them and hell his mother even gave birth to him in one of them._

_So when he heard news of kids being kidnapped from off the streets and forced to become permanent residents at a underground club he was pissed. Red had clouded his vision and a new hole sat above his headboard. He needed to find whoever was taking these kids and shut their entire operation down._

_And threw all the fake leads and prostitution rings he was able to find something solid to land on. A place called :charm:. It was a small establishment with a shady history behind it's creation and a even shadier clientele. And the word around the street was that they recently had a new surplus of property for them to try out._

_Underage property drugged out of there mind._

_The plan was simple, infiltrate the club, take out the employees and big boss, find the kids, get them home and kill whoever sold them to the sick bastards. Getting a drink or four while he was there wouldn't hurt either. Dealing with kids in his business always made him sloppy._

_Well, kids and attractive strippers._

_Jason may not seem like it but he took a apple from both sides of the tree. He preferred either gender or species and didn't mind being on the top or bottom. So he tended to splurge every once in a while and find himself a bossy twink or a sweet cali girl to spend the weekend with._

_Then he either killed them as they usually tended to be his targets or went home with a bruised ego. It depended on his hook ups mood that night. Some people in the community called him a man whore while he thought of himself as a simple bachelor._

_So he knew what he needed to do to get in. Ever since he was nine he could entice a man three times his age with a bat of his eyes and a flick of his wrist so seducing any of the security would be a piece of cake._

_(He was wrong)_


	2. :swindled:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two
> 
> Sexy talk by a teenager......

_:swindled:_

_(A story of forgotten emotions. A story of unrequited love. A story of sinful temptation.)_

_"What's your name gorgeous?"_

_Jason felt his gut turn at the sight of childhood idol and first male crush turned hated rival bounce over to him in a pair of black boots with their heels clicking behind him. Instead of black hair he was now a redhead, the former robin's favorite type. With his new mascara elegantly placed upon his face, cherry lip balm on his lips and his eyes covered with green contacts that made his stomach plummet._

_'focus on the kids hood'_

_He gritted his teeth and leaned forward to rub against the older male 's cheek. Doing so made both of their body's shiver with Richard grinning for a spilt second before grabbing it and placing it on his hip. His eyes danced with poorly hidden amusement, something that the man knew he let him see on purpose._

_"Russo. And you are?"_

_A flicker of doubt went through the others eyes. Why? Jason wanted to ask but the sight of his hands being enveloped in the others stopped him. They where soft despite the scars that decorated them like little half moons, arching over one another in curves and pretty criss crosses. He wanted to hold onto them for a little bit longer if not forever._

_"My name is Guaril. I'm from Romania if you where wondering about my name Mr. Russo."_

_Blink. Out of nowhere he was talking a authentic Romanian accent throwing him for a loop. It didn't help with the name bringing back countless hours of language lessons from Alfred and Bruce. The accent was not only natural but fairly attractive. Clever boy._

_Two could play at that game. Rubbing the man's shoulders, he leaned over so his lips touched the man's earlobe. He felt a shiver go throughout his body along with a small glimmer of shock from his response._

_"Well it's nice to meet you Guaril. Just so you know I always had a thing for exotic boys. But you aren't a boy are you?"_

_'he's a devil'_

_Dick batted lashes and leaned away from him. The top button on his shirt fell open revealing creamy olive skin. His mouth felt as if it had filled with cotton and his throat burned._

_"No...but I can be if you want me to?"_

_He sucked in a breath not expecting the other to twist his words in such a way. Instantly he began to regret the bloody maries and beers he had earlier with his body's response being to flush and make his knees quiver. Inside he felt the Jason from years ago, the one who had died in that explosion, start preeening with a smug grin._

_'this is wonder woman all over again'_

_"I would love you to. Do you have a room we can go to?"_

_A room by themselves preferably. He could knock the former boy wonder out before he could try to stop him and leave him for anyone to have a fun night with him. Or at least he told himself this as his chest burned and he felt his voice become thick with a emotion he thought he buried years ago._

_Dick smiled. It reminded him of when they where kids and they'd sneak into Bruce's room with ill intentions and the tv blaring behind them. It made him feel warm inside again. Touching his thigh his idol tilted his head towards the back of the club where a few people stood with cigars in their hands and others danced off their buzz._

_"Follow me."_

 ( _He didn't even know what he was in for but deep down he knew he didn't even want to.)_

_~×~_

_The private room smelled heavily of old perfume and champagne, making the anti hero's nose sting. He looked around the small room if you could even call it that with only a small loveseat and armchair in the room. The rest was empty with the walls sloping together making him wonder just who buit the room in the first place._

_A hand tapped his shoulder, like flower petals in it's softness and sweet fragrance._

_(He turned and was immediately decked in the face.)_

_"What the hell are you doing here Hood!"_

_He narrowed his eyes feeling his mind lose the fog that had been controlling it and be replaced by a all to familiar feeling. Rage. Jason felt all the old memories that had previously come back from dead go back to their place in his grave._

_Holding onto his now bruised cheek and broken nose he eyed the former boy wonder like a animal. The tan skinned man had his skin showing just enough to make his heart swoon but the annoyed look on his face ruined it all._

_"Trying to finish a job. Did daddy send you to check up on me?"_

_Dick growled and looked away from him with his face growing red._

_"No he didn't I was sent to save the captives, something I believe you are also doing?" He muttered receiving a tense nod._

_"Then let's just work together and keep this between ourselves." Dick said completely serious._

_(Once upon a time when he was twelve years old Jason would have had a heart attack from those words being uttered. Now, it was just incredibly arousing.)_

_The room felt crowded to the man now as he paced around it. The couch was stained with all types of liquids and beneath the stinking perfume you could smell something faint. Something metallic to taste._

_Blood._

_Jason clenched his fists digging his nails into his palms as he felt his old rage begin to flare. He had to focus._

_"Daddy's golden boy wants to work with me, a psychotic maniac who hurt his own baby brothers." Their eyes met, both incredibly tense. "Bullshit."_

_A sigh left the other's mouth as they leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. If you looked close enough you could years worth of scars buried beneath hours worth of make up and lies._

_"I'm serious Hood, two bats will always be better then one in and out of battle." The door knob twisted and yelling could be heard. "Believe me."_

_~^~_

_Roy hadn't been kidding when he said the boss was a tough one._

_Skidding to a stop, Jason reloaded his pistol while using the butt of the other to hit the jackass straight in the nose. It felt like he had been trying to knock out the fat ass for hours but each and every time he became more aggressive then before. No many he many times he shot him or how many times he kicked him to the ground he got back up._

_Surrounding him where the dead or unconscious bodies of the club goers who tried to get in his way or better yet, tried to kill him. They weren't that hard to take care of but with golden boy's protests of no killing constantly in his ears. Wiping his forehead he shot at the currently running man, feeling his irritation worsen._

_"Die you mother fucking pig!" Jason watched as a few of the bullets hit the man straight in the knee caps. Bulls Eye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally wrote two other chapters but I disliked them and deleted them so if it seems unfinished that's because I have to add a whole new ending...


End file.
